Andrew Carpenter
Seattle, Washington | music = "Constant Motion" by Dream Theater | affiliation = | debut = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Hardcore, High Flyer | typen=2 | type1=LPW2 | type2=LPW | winpct=0 | wins=0 | losses=4 | debut = Vendetta Championship Wrestling 1.2 (April 3, 2008) | championships = Currently none }} Andrew Carpenter (born December 19, 1984) is an American professional e-wrestler. He currently wrestles on the Inferno brand of Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Serial Arsonist'' - Split-Legged Shiranui (Instead of running up the turnbuckle, the attacking wrestler just stands close and uses the arm not holding the opponent around the neck to push himself high enough to do a split-legged moonsault over the opponent, landing in the Diving Reverse DDT position.) **''Surfin' Lava'' - Diving Double Footstomp with a chair that has been set on fire under his legs. (For ref bumps, hardcore matches, etc.) **''Firestarter'' - Elevated Corkscrew Flying Headscissors Takedown (Andrew crotches the opponent on the ropes before climbing the turnbuckle that the opponent is now facing. Then he jumps off of the turnbuckle like for a flying headscissors, landing on their shoulders before corkscrewing into the ring, forcing the opponent to fall sideways off of the ropes and onto their head inside the ring. Also, he can corkscrew to the outside of the ring too, for more extreme situations.) *'Favorite moves' **''Firequencher'' - Swinging Fisherman's Buster **''The Molotov Cocktail'' - Back Kick Leg Lariat **''Wildfire'' - Superkick **''Firefly'' - Lionsault **''Flint and Steel'' - Springboard Phoenix Splash **''The Final Burn'' - Running SSP **''Pyromaniac's Special #2'' - Dropsault **''M-80'' - Corkscrew Missile Dropkick **''Fiery Demise'' - Springboard Enzinguiri (ala John Morrison) **''Flare'' - Missed Spin Kick into Jumping Enzinguiri (ala Mr. Kennedy) **''Gasoline Explosion'' - Running STO **''Flamethrower'' - STO Backbreaker **''Cherry Bomb'' - Northern Lights Suplex Rolled into a Front Dropkick to a sitting opponent (Usually follwed by either "The Final Burn" or "Fire-eater") **''Fire-eater'' - Standing Moonsault **''Inferno'' - Inverted Backbreaker **''Firebreather'' - Springboard Hurricanrana **''The Flaming Apocalypse'' - Tornado Double Arm DDT **''Oxygen Consumer'' - Rear Naked Choke **''Blinded by Smoke'' - Crossface Russian Legsweep **''Brushfire'' - Dragon Suplex **''Backdraft'' - Diving Reverse DDT **''Burns Like Hell'' - Standing Rude Awakening into Pele Kick to the back of the head **''Volcanic Eruption'' - Tiger Driver **''Hellfire'' - Running Monkey Flip to opponent in corner **''Firecracker'' - Elevated High-Speed Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop Backbreaker **Suicide Dive **Somersault Plancha *'Will' ** Always try to use fire in every match **Use fire to distract the referee in order to use more fire **Wear gloves to protect his hands, although he is never afraid to get burned or scarred anywhere else on his body. **Use any weapon only if it covered in fire. **Use his moves in combination with a flaming object. **Always have a pack of matches on him somewhere, usually hiding it in places that referees won't frisk. **Celebrate wins by lighting random shit on fire. *'Won't' **Try to end a match without at least one use of fire. **Argue with the ref. *'Theme music' **''"Revolution Deathsquad"'' by DragonForce (VCW) **''"Constant Motion"'' by Dream Theater (LPW) Match history External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni